Problem: A pink pair of shorts costs $$45$, which is $5$ times as much as a red necklace costs. How much does the red necklace cost?
Explanation: The cost of the pink pair of shorts is a multiple of the cost of the red necklace, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$45 \div 5$ $$45 \div 5 = $9$ A red necklace costs $$9$.